A Shiny Zubat in the Family
by vbarreiro
Summary: A shiny Zubat is born to a couple of ordinary Golbats, and they worry for the day in which a Trainer will inevitably try to take their son away from them.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Oh no," said the Golbez, a Golbat and a new father.

"Why us?" Said his partner, Zania.

The two bat-like creatures held the other in each other's wings, their perpetually open mouths letting out their wails unabated. Between them, freshly hatched from an egg, was a smaller, bat-like creature, but it was a wildly different color than its parents.

In the World of Pokemon, one out of precisely 8,192 specimens born is a different color and lets out a sparkly sheen, which causes them to be referred to as "shiny Pokemon". For some species, like Pikachu or Garchomp, the change is minimal. A Charizard, however, will be black instead of orange. A Mew will be blue instead of pink. And a Zubat, instead of being the same purple color as its parents, will be green.

"What are we going to do?" asked Zania.

Due to their rarity, shiny Pokemon are considered valuable. Whenever a human spots one, they will predictably get overwhelmingly excited, before throwing an Ultra Ball or, if they have one, a Master Ball. Most trainers live their entire lives without ever seeing one, in the wild or otherwise.

Some truly driven (and often rich) trainers dedicate their lives to finding and catching as many shiny Pokemon as they can, with some amassing large collections, but this takes years of very arduous and very expensive research to pull off. They call themselves shiny-hunters, and they take great pride in their work. They also enjoy a status of celebrities, with people intently watching livestreams of the hunts, and celebrating worldwide when someone's favorite hunter has found a target.

Somewhat ironically, there is a non-existent shiny Pokemon poaching industry, as even terrorist organizations that make a living off of stealing Pokemon recognize that it is unsustainable to either breed or hunt for them. If they can find one (and they often can't) it will be presented to the leader, who will showcase it as a sign of status and resourcefulness. Giovanni himself of Team Rocket had a shiny Persian that he loved very dearly (even if it has so little variance to the original color that nobody could tell it was a shiny).

In short, shinies are supremely valuable to a lot of people.

Garden-variety Golbats, on the other hand, are decidedly un-popular. Odds are, if their child was seen, it would be caught and they would be left alone. What's more, trainers often take caught Zubats into battles during day, which burns their thin skin and hurts them badly, reducing their overall health constantly.

If their child was seen, it would be the end of their family and of their son's freedom and health.

"What other choice do we have?" Asked Golbez, "We raise him, and we hide him."


	2. Stage One: Zubat

**Stage One: Zubat**

It feels important to note that Zubats are blind creatures. They don't develop eyes until they evolve into Golbat, so tiny Zuzu had absolutely no way of knowing it was different from the other kids, as ultrasound does not show color. Since his friends could not tell what his color either, his parents thought it unnecessary to tell them, or Zuzu himself, about his condition, as they didn't want to burden him with the perpetual fear of humans. They had strict rules, but they allowed Zuzu to have a few years of peace, before the inevitable realization that he was a walking target.

Zuzu had to be with his parents at all times, wasn't allowed to hunt alone, and even when they left the cave at night to visit the nearby forest, he was not allowed to go anywhere near civilization. Zuzu would often face in that direction, so far out of his sonar's range, and yet, making sounds he could hear even at a distance.

"Zuzu, it's getting late, let's bite a Tauros and go back home!" screeched Zania, interrupting Zuzu's thoughts.

"Sure thing, Mom…" clicks Zuzu. But his head is elsewhere, and his forest-green wings were getting tired, so he didn't take off just yet. In the meantime, Zania argues with Golbez.

"He's getting curious… I worry about what will happen if a trainer comes into the cave. I worry that he might follow the example set by his peers and blindly attack, and he will be caught. We should move somewhere where Trainers won't come as often, like the Cerulean Cave."

"We would not survive in the Cerulean Cave." Replied Golbez. "The second a Rhydon decides to use Smack Down or Rock Blast we are done for. Plus, there are Gravelers in there, and they'd eat us for breakfast. I even heard that something sinister had moved in there, something cruel, that even the humans dare not face."

"I know it would be dangerous but I see no other way out. I've heard of Zubats surviving there before." Argued Zania.

"They are the strongest Zubats, the ones that refuse to evolve so that they can get stronger faster. Much stronger than you or I, and certainly not a place for Zuzu."

"Wait… Where is Zuzu?" Screeched Zania.

Unbeknownst to them, their son had rebelliously stayed still for a few more minutes, and they had flown outside of his effective hearing radius. When Zuzu decided to join them, he made his best guess as to which direction they had flown into… and went a completely different way.

"Zuzu!" the parents cried out, but their ultrasonic cries were not enough to reach their child.

After about an hour of searching, they heard a sound that paralyzed their very souls.

"Oh cool! A shiny Zubat!"

That was human speech. Their worst fears were coming true!

They flew as fast as they could to the source of the sound. Zuzu was flying around the trainer aggressively, looking extremely confused. The trainer himself looked young, about ten or eleven in human years, so it looked like he was at the start of his adventures. Without even letting a Pokemon out, he threw a Pokeball.

"Pokeball, go!"

Shake.

Shake.

Shake.

Zuzu escaped!

"Shoot! It was so close, too!" Yelled out the trainer. "It looks like I'm gonna have to weaken you first then! Go, Onix!"

The forest was suddenly filled with a towering snake of rock. It was obvious that the Onix was still very young, just a little bit older than Zuzu, but even a weak Onix is a force to be reckoned with.

Rushing as fast as he could, Golbez used Supersonic, attempting to confuse the Onix. It didn't work.

'Onix, use Rock Tomb!

Zania saw it all. Multiple towers of rock sprouting from the ground and trapping her son, before collapsing upon themselves, wounding the child fatally. This trainer had not yet learned to measure his Pokemon's strength. It was likely that he'd just caught the Onix and had not actually seen how powerful the serpent was.

Zania saw all this in her mind's eye, and decided she could not let it happen. She flew as fast as she could and tackled her son out of the air. Immediately, the stone pillars formed around her. It was to late to avoid the attack. She was going to take the full force of it.

As the rocky prison was completely formed, and Zania saw no hope of escape, she managed to let out one last Ultrasonic cry as she heard the structure start to collapse.

"Golbez! Take Zuzu as far away as you can! I love you both from the bottom of my heart!"

Golbez did not waste a single second. He used his feet to grab Zuzu's wings and flew away as hard as he could.

"Dad! Dad, what's going on?" Asked Zuzu.

"We… we have to go!" Golbez could not contain his tears even for a second. "It's what your mother would have wanted!"

"Dad! We have to go help her!"

"Don't you think I want to?"

"Then let's go!"

"No! If I let you go you'll die!"

"Let go of me!"

At this point, Zuzu's wing started glowing in power as he used Air Cutter. His father, not expecting the blow, had the air knocked out of him.

"Wait, son, don't go!"

"I'm going, even if I have to go through you! Please Dad, step aside!"

"I can't dammit!"

Without warning, Zuzu's wings started glowing again as he used Air cutter again. And again. His father was trying to stop him but could not bring himself to attack his own son. Eventually, Golbez fell to the ground, too hurt to keep flying.

The second that Golbez hit the ground, Zuzu was enveloped in a bright, white light.

"What… what is happening?" Asked Zuzu.


	3. Stage Two: Golbat

**Stage Two: Golbat**

As the light cleared, Zuzu found himself a much bigger creature. He let out an ultrasound to survey his surroundings, and found that his voice was much louder, and that he himself looked different. Then, for the first time in his life, he opened his eyes and laid them on his father.

"You've evolved, Son. You're a Golbat just like your mo… I mean, just like me."

As his wings flapped in front of him, he could see, plain as day, that they were forest-green. His collapsed father's were purple. Golbez could almost hear the question forming in Zuzu's mind.

"It's not normal, Son. You have an extremely rare condition. You are a different color, and because of that, humans will always try to get you, to split us apart, to hurt you.

"Wait, Dad… Are you saying… Mom being trapped… that's my fault?"

"Don't you dare blame yourself! We would do anything to protect you, up to and including giving our lives! She did her duty to you, and as the one she saved, it is your responsibility to keep yourself safe dammit!"

"Damn…" said Zuzu. "Damn it… DAMN IT ALL!"

They found a hollow rock to hide under for the night, and father and son cried all night. In the morning, they flew under the father's guidance, and made their way to the Cerulean Cave.

"It's what your mother would have wanted." Said Golbez. Zuzu did not argue. He still blamed himself, despite his father's protests. It wasn't easy on either of them.

On the way to Cerulean Cave, whenever they could find a well-hidden grotto or quiet place at night, they would train in hopes of measuring up to the monsters in the cave that was their destination.

Golbez became merciless. He would not hold back, in hopes that Zuzu would rise to the occasion, but it all appeared to be for naught, at least to Zuzu.

"Why do we have to keep training?" he would often ask. "It's not like I'm getting any better..."

Golbez, on the other hand, could see the results. Zuzu's skin was thicker. His muscles, bigger. His fangs, sharper. It was getting harder and harder for Golbez to keep winning, until finally, it happened.

With a mixture of Confuse Ray and Leech Life, Zuzu managed to outlast his father, who couldn't have been prouder.

Two nights after that, they made it into the cave. As soon as they got in, they landed on a rock, tired from their long flight… only to discover it was a Geodude in disguise.

Zuzu used Confuse Ray while his father attacked. The Geodude kept trying to hit the flying creatures, but it kept missing and hurting itself. After a long battle, the rocky creature fainted, and both Father and Son felt stronger after that.

Over time, they came to establish themselves within the cave. They learned which areas were safe, and which to avoid. They even became friends with a Chansey, who would heal them when they would get hurt. It was a much harder life than they were used to, but slowly, ever so slowly, they were getting stronger, and their days were getting easier.

It took years, but they eventually became as powerful as any Pokemon in the cave. In all that time, not a single human had reached them, as the beasts in that cave were stronger than even the Elite Four's team. Only a Champion could venture in safely, and Lance was notorious for training his Pokemon over in Johto, in the Dragon's Den, so they had been safer than they ever had.

"Zania, if only you could see your child" Golbez would often say. "You were right to make us come here… If only I'd listened to you sooner…"

There was one area, though, where they didn't dare go. If they so much as approached the bottom floor of the cave, they would get intense headaches. It was the Monster of Cerulean Cave, they were sure. They avoided that place like the plague.

One day, a human came in. His hair was spiky and a Jolteon walked by his side. It was not Lance, or anyone else they had ever met.

"I still can't believe I'm the champion now," said the human. "I bet Gramps will be proud when he finds out. But we still have to defeat… _Him_… before he'll recognize us. So, let's train here."

He let out four other Pokemon out from their Pokeballs. A Sandslash, an Alakazam, a Ninetales, and a Cloyster.

"Let's go!" He said. He would walk up to a Pokemon, and send forth whichever one of his was the most appropriate for the matchup. Magnetons would fall to his Sandslash. Seakings and Seadras to his Jolteon. All the while, his party looked stronger still.

Zuzu and Golbez were cautious, but not scared. They were confident in their strength, and they kept their distance, trying hard not to be seen.

"Jolt-eoon!"

The Thunder came from behind them. It seems like the Jolteon had surrounded them and had attacked, but they had fortunately avoided the move.

"Wow, Jolteon, good find- Wait is that a shiny Crobat!? Oh, I'm so taking you with me!"

The gig was up, and the fight was on.

"Scatter!" Yelled Golbez, and both Golbats moved in separate directions.

At the same time, and before the Jolteon could attack again, Zuzu used Poison Fang as his father used Confuse Ray. Both moves hit, and the attacking Jolteon was both poisoned and confused.

"They're trying to pile on status conditions… Good thing I brought these! Full Heal!"

The rising purple bubbles of the poison disappeared as soon as the trainer was done spraying the contents of the golden bottle, and the canine Pokemon's eyes focused, his eyes trained on the Golbats.

"Jolteon, use Quick Attack!"

The attack was coming at Zuzu, but Golbez managed to use Quick Guard on time, stopping the Jolteon dead in his tracks. Zuzu used the chance to use Poison Fang again, once more poisoning the yellow Pokemon.

"Oh no, you don't!" Yelled the Trainer, but before he could reach for his bag, Golbez used Venoshock, a move that does double damage on a poisoned enemy, critically damaging the Jolteon, and making him fall on his side.

"Jolteon…" Said the trainer. "I won't let this stand… Get ready for the real deal! Go, Cloyster!"

From the nearby water, a shelled creature reared its head. "Use Aurora Beam!" yelled the Trainer.

The beam was aimed at Zuzu. It was more powerful than the electric attacks from the Jolteon, and there was no time left for Zuzu to dodge.

Golbez intercepted the rainbow beam, tanking the entire thing and saving Zuzu.

"Dad, no!"

"Sorry Son… I can't let him take you. I think I'm about to pass out. Please… Don't let him take you… I love you… my son…"

With that, Golbez fell to the ground with a deafening _Thud!_ and with it, Zuzu was, for the last time in his life, enveloped in a white light.

"Dad, No!" Yelled Zuzu as he evolved.


	4. Stage Three: Crobat

**Stage Three: Crobat**

Zuzu had no time to admire his new form, or even get used to it. He hardly noticed his now-pink skin, with the membranes of his wings being the only reminder that he had ever been green. His mouth, while smaller, let out a much louder screech when he used Confuse Ray, making the move that much more effective.

The Cloyster started charging another Aurora Beam, but Zuzu's four wings glowed as he charged an Air Slash. The Cloyster closed its shell to charge the move in peace, but as soon as the shell was opened to unleash the Aurora Beam, into the shell came Crobat at the speed of sound, hitting with the Air Cutter in the Cloyster's mouth. The beam exploded, freezing everything in the vicinity, including Zuzu to some degree, but Zuzu could still fight. The Cloyster, however could not.

"Darn…" said the Trainer. "You won't get away with this! Go-"

As he said this, everyone in the cave came down with a splitting headache.

"Aaaarghhh! What is this!" Yelled the trainer. But the Pokemon that lived in the cave knew. The battle had disturbed The Monster of Cerulean Cave. Faster than the eye could track, the Monster emerged from a hole leading to the floor below. At this same speed, it went to each of the Trainer's remaining Pokemon, and knocked it out in a single attack. The Sandslash and the Ninetales went down quickly. The Alakazam almost put up a fight, but it too succumbed in seconds.

The trainer looked at his last ball, an Exeggutor that he intended to keep on him exactly in case something like this happened, so that he was protected even if he couldn't get to his Pokemon. Should he release it and see how it does?

Before he could even move, the Monster was upon him. With psychic powers, it lifted all of his Pokemon and their trainer. Then, with a pushing motion, it sent them flying forcefully towards the exit of the cave. Zuzu heard a large _Splash!_ When they hit the river outside the cave. With his even better hearing, He was able to tell that they had managed to survive, and the human was loudly complaining about the unfair encounter. That human never returned to Cerulean Cave.

The Monster, satisfied, returned to the bottom floor, and everyone's headache subsided.

"Dad!" Yelled Zuzu. "Dad, are you okay?"

Golbez laid flat and unconscious on the floor, but he was breathing.

"You'll be okay Dad, here… let me… just… carry you… There we go. Let's go see Miss Chansey, she will be able to help."

Zuzu was able to carry his father all the way to the Chansey's usual location. She still looked dizzy from the Monster's appearance, but was willing to help.

"He took quite a blow, your father. It will take him several days to recover, but it looks like he'll live."

"That's good to hear. Is it okay if I stay by his side?"

"It is. I'm sure he'd appreciate it." She said. She then added "By the way, I love the new color. Pink always looks best, doesn't it?"

Zuzu thanked her, and so the wait began. Chansey kept producing health-restoring eggs and trying other methods, and every day, Golbez appeared to be more restful and less pained.

It was only a few days later that the next trainer came in. He had a red cap, and a Pikachu by his side.

"Why is it always Electric-types…" muttered Zuzu under his breath. Zuzu refused to abandon his father, but he hid well enough. The Trainer passed them by and did not give them a second glance.

Several hours passed, and the Trainer had not yet come back. After some time, tremors started being felt. Parts of the cave were collapsing upon themselves, but the general structure of the cave was sound, so it seemed unnecessary to evacuate.

After another hour of waiting, the Trainer emerged. His clothing was tattered, and the Pikachu was nowhere to be seen. He had multiple bruises and was sumbling as he walked, but he did not seem too seriously hurt.

"We did it… guys!" He exclaimed. He seemed to be headed single-mindedly towards the exit, when he spotted Miss Chansey.

"Oh! A Chansey! I could really use a healer right about now. I don't have too many Pokemon left, so I hope this will suffice. Go, Onix!

At that moment, the pink Crobat made the realization that he had met this human before. He was the kid that he had fought as a Zubat. That was the same Onix that had…

"You!" Yelled the Zubat.

"A shiny Crobat!" Yelled the human in red. "Wait… no, could it be?"

Before the human could give a command, an Air Cutter hit the massive serpent, which was now a fully-grown adult.

"Onix! Use Rock Slide!"

The Onix stabbed at the ceiling with his horn, causing stones to come raining down on Zuzu. He managed to avoid most of the blow, but a massive rock hit one of its wings, bringing him down to the floor.

"I don't think I can fly like this… Confuse Ray!"

The Onix was hit square in the face with the ray, and it walked the wrong way… falling into some nearby water.

"Aaaaarghh! The Onix yelled. Water is heavily corrosive on the hardened skin of the Onix.

"Heal Pulse!" yelled a nearby Miss Chansey. "Go Zuzu! I can't help your Dad if he takes me!"

Zuzu did not need to be told twice.

"Air… Cutteeeeeer!" Yelled Zuzu as he delivered the finishing blow. The blow hit the Onix in the back, leaving a massive crack in the serpent's rocky skin.

"Oh no, Onix! Come back! Only two Pokemon left… It seems like I have no choice… Go! Arcanine!"

A tired-looking Arcanine came out of the ball, followed by a sparkle.

This Arcanine was yellow.

Zuzu and the Arcanine looked at each other. They both said the same thing at the same time.

"You… You're the same as me!"

"I can't believe he found another one!" Said the Arcanine, wagging its massive tail. "Are you gonna be joining our team? We're the Kanto champions, you know!"

"I would never join his team."

"Why not? You're a shiny, just like me! He'll treat you like a king! He takes me to spas, and feeds me luxury food from other regions! Do you even know what a Poke Puff is? Or a Malasada? Or a Rainbow Bean? He treats me better than he treats himself, and I'm sure he'll treat you just as well!"

"That… doesn't sound horrible, but I have a duty to remain by my father's side, and a bone to pick with your trainer, so I won't be joining you any time soon."

"Fine. I guess we'll have to do this the hard way! Fire Blast!"

A gargantuan asterisk of fire formed from the mouth of the equally-large beast. Crobat, being rather large himself, barely managed to slip in the air between the columns of fire.

"You've got skills, Pinky, but let's see what you can do about this!"

"Arcanine, use Crunch!"

The yellow beast leapt into the air and got two of Crobat's wings between his teeth, causing Zuzu great pain.

Zuzu was not going to take this without a fight. He bit back into the Arcanine with Poison Fang, badly poisoning the creature.

Having been let go, it was a war of attrition.

"Use Crunch again!" Yelled the trainer. The Arcanine almost got him, but Zuzu was quicker, avoiding the tiger-lion's teeth by inches, and then countering with Venoshock.

The Arcanine fell to the ground, barely conscious.

"Please… come with us… I'm tired of feeling… like I'm alone…"

"I'm sorry, but I won't do to my father what they did to you." Said Zuzu before using a final Air Cutter, knocking the yellow Arcanine out.

"No! Arcanine!" Said the Trainer as he put him back into his Pokeball. At the same time, Miss Chansey was using another Heal Pulse.

After a minute of silence, the Trainer finally spoke. "You really left me out of options… I didn't want to do this, but now it's the only thing I can do."

As he said this, he pulled a Master Ball from his belt, and threw it forth.

As the ball opened, Zuzu felt a splitting headache forming.


	5. Finale: The Monster of Cerulean Cave

**Finale: The Monster of Cerulean Cave**

A purple being, shaped like the human, yet taller, stared daggers at Zuzu.

Zuzu was petrified by the fear that fueled his heart into overload. It felt like the whole world had shut off, and the only things in it were Zuzu and The Monster.

And yet, the beast seemed hurt. It was stumbling slightly, and the headache was not nearly as bad as it had been just a few days prior.

"Shoot…" Said the Trainer. "Out of healing items… And he's used Recover eight times already so I only get two more… Still, he needs his full strength. Mewtwo! Use Recover!"

Zuzu could not believe it. The human was bossing around The Monster! And The Monster was listening! A soft, green light covered it, and within seconds, all of its wounds were gone.

"Zuzu, run!" Yelled Miss Chansey.

"I can't For my Father, I can't give up!"

"Alright, then, I'll provide support from behind, and you send him back to Arceus!"

The Trainer readied a command. "Mewtwo, use Psychic!"

Zuzu's head felt like it was about to explode. He almost fainted from the impact.

"Heal Pulse!" Yelled Miss Chansey. "I have another seven of these so go all-out!"

Now recovered, Zuzu flew in to bite The Monster with Poison Fang and... it didn't poison.

"Mewtwo, use Psychic again!"

The pain was even more unbearable this time. It seemed like The Monster was angry at the fact that Zuzu had been able to survive the hit without fainting and moreover had been able to attack. Zuzu beared with the pain until the Heal Pulse came, and then bit The Monster again. This time it did badly poison! The clock was finally ticking. Enough time, and The Monster would be out of commission.

"Mewtwo, Use Psychic!"

The blow hit Zuzu like a truck. He had to put an end to the Psychic attacks. The Heal Pulse came, leaving only five more left.

Instead of attacking, Zuzu used Confuse Ray. The Monster resisted, but Zuzu used the full extent of his ultrasonic power, and The Monster finally lost focus.

"Mewtwo, use Psychic!"

The Mosnter tried to unleash the attack, but instead of hitting Zuzu, it blew up in its face, sending it flying backwards.

Zuzu used this time to use an Air Cutter, finally putting a real dent into The Monster's health.

"Use Psychic again!"

Despite the confusion, this time the blow hit perfectly.

As he healed, the Trainer yelled out a phrase that made Zuzu's heart sink.

"Now use Recover!"

The Monster's wounds were gone. He was still poisoned, but other than that he looked like he was fresh and ready to fight. It also snapped out of its confusion.

Without being told by its trainer, it used Psychic, again, and again. Miss Chansey was barely keeping up. Four Recovers… Three… Two… One left…

"Zuzu, do something!"

Zuzu managed to avoid an incoming attack, and do an Air Cutter, hitting The Monster in the chest.

"Mewtwo! Grab the Crobat and use Psychic point-blank!"

The force of the attack was almost enough to faint Zuzu. It was actually very close to what would have killed him, but the Heal Pulse came in just in time.

"I'm out, Zuzu! End it now!"

"Mewtwo! Use Psychic again!"

The two Pokemon used their final attacks. Zuzu could not use its wings, so it bit Mewtwo with Venoshock.

Zuzu felt like his head exploded. It was by far the most pain he had ever felt.

The Monster grinned. It was still standing and Zuzu was out of options and out of healing.

Then, that smile faded away. The Monster loosened its grip on Zuzu, before falling to the ground, unconscious.

It seems like the poison had finally done the trick.

With what little strength he could muster, Zuzu flew up, and screeched with all its might in victory.

"_Crobaaaaaaaaat_!" is the only thing the human heard, as he put The Monster back in its Master Ball and ran out of the cave.

What Zuzu actually yelled out, was "_I did it, Dad!_"

Immediately after this, Zuzu passed out.

* * *

When he came to, it had been several weeks. Miss Chansey had done her best, but he had been strained too far and needed the rest badly. His father was flying next to him, standing guard.

Apparently, when he yelled out towards his father at the end of the fight, that had somehow been driven into his father's subconscious, and he had evolved in his sleep, so now they were both Crobats.

"It seems like you surpassed me, my son." Said Golbez at Zuzu.

"Don't you worry, old bat. You'll catch up! And the best part is… we have the rest of our lives together to get there." Zuzu said, before passing right out again.

And so, the rumors spread. The Monster of Cerulean Cave was gone, but that it had been replaced by an even stronger beast. And, while nobody ever did, if anyone had ever gone to the lowest floor of the Cerulean Cave, they would have found, where The Monster used to be, a pink Crobat called Zuzu, or, as the legend came to refer to him, The New Monster of Cerulean Cave.

**The End**


End file.
